My past
by Athene-san
Summary: Kai had another past we didn't know about... Tyka Enriqueoc Oliveroc and Maxoc... FINALLY CHAPTER 8 IS UP
1. Kai's secret

Ba: MY THIRD FIC 00  
  
Zenox: yes and so?  
  
Ba: I'm just 13 and I'm writing things on English. I didn't know I could.  
  
Zenox: Ohh... just begin the fic --;  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.  
  
My past  
  
Chapter 1: Kai's secret  
  
After the world championship was the Bladebreaker's no longer a team, but they had diced to stay in Moscow a little longer. The other team's had also diced to stay and Judy was talking about another team, the other didn't know a single word about.  
  
"Mum, when is this secret team coming?" Max asks Judy and looked up at her.  
  
"I think they are coming tomorrow afternoon and the team's name is Greek bladers" Judy said and looked at Max.  
  
When Judy had said the name, Kai spit the water he just drink out and Enrique got every single drop out over him. Everyone looked at Kai, there looked shock at Judy.  
  
"What did you say the team's name was?" Kai asked and looked still shock  
  
"Um, Greek bladers, why?" She said and looked back at Kai, there looked like he was going to faint.  
  
"Oh no, I was trying to get away from them and now I'm going to meet them again" Kai said and just looked surprised at the table.  
  
"Do you know them, Kai?" Emily asked and looked up from the computer.  
  
"Yes, I do" Kai said slowly and looked away.  
  
"But, how do you know them?" Emily asked and looked strait at Kai.  
  
"Okay, I meet them in Biovolt long time ago" Kai began.  
  
To be continued   
  
Ba: How was that?  
  
Nemo: you didn't let them here Kai's story  
  
Ba: I know but in the next chapter they here the hole story  
  
Nemo: Okay, but please make the next chapter, NOW!!!!  
  
Ba: ok, ok, ok. I'm doing it now and to the readers, PLEASE R/R 


	2. the story about the Greek bladers

Ba: Here is the next chapter   
  
Zenia: Finally, are they going to meet us?  
  
Ba: yes and no  
  
Zenia:????????????  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade  
  
My past  
  
Chapter 2: the story about Greek bladers  
  
"I meet them in Biovolt long time ago" Kai began  
  
Flashback  
  
In the abbey in Moscow  
  
A young boy with slate-colored hair in the front and dark blue in the back was standing out in the snow and training, when a girl comes out of the abbey.  
  
"What are you doing out here, Kai?" she asked and looked at him.  
  
"What do it look like, Athene?" he said cold.  
  
"Um, freezing?" Athene said and looked at him confused.  
  
"No, I'm training. What are you doing out here?" Kai said and looked at Athene.  
  
"Looking after you. I want to talk to you" she said.  
  
"About what?" Kai asked and stopped training.  
  
"About getting away from this abbey with the rest of the team and taking to Greece" Athene answered and looked at Kai.  
  
"We are doing it tonight" Kai said and walk away. Later in the abbey.  
  
"Are you two sure about this?" three voice's whispered quietly.  
  
"Yes, we are" said two voice's back.  
  
A door opened and closed and in the dark night you could see five shadows running over a street and down another, away from the abbey.  
  
Flashback ends  
  
"And then we got to Greece and when I was thirteen years old I run away and that's how I know the Greek bladers" Kai finish his story.  
  
"And it's great to know that you still remember us" said an voice from the door  
  
To be continued   
  
Ba: that was exciting  
  
Athene: yes it was and who is the voice?  
  
Phoenix: yes, I also want to know who the voice is  
  
Ba: then you two have to wait to the next chapter. Readers, please R/R... 


	3. Meet the Greek Bladerz

Ba: sorry for updating and not some day earlier in the week  
  
Athene: she is very sorry  
  
Ba: yes and I'm going to turn this story to a tyka  
  
Nemo: why?  
  
Ba: because I love tyka jumping around in the room while smiling like a idiot  
  
Athene/Nemo: Okay..... --;  
  
Ba: and thank you there had review my last chapters, PEACE OUT V  
  
Disclaimer: I do not owe beyblade, but I owe Greek bladerz and theirs bitbeast   
  
My past  
  
Chapter 3: Meeting Greek Bladerz  
  
"And it's great to know that you still remember us" said the unknown voice from the door.  
  
Everybody in the room turn theirs head and looked at who it was there was speaking. And there in the doorway stood four girls and two boys.  
  
"Who are you...." Began Kenny but got cut off by Kai who yelled, "ATHENE!!"  
  
"Yes that's right and the rest of the team" Athene said and stepped into the room.  
  
They all looked at Athene and saw she had very long blond hair that was sat up in a high ponytail with a red ribbon. She has bright blue eyes and was around 1, 70 m high (1).  
  
"May I present... THE GREEK BLADERZ!" said Athene and turned to the rest of the teens there stood in the doorway.  
  
"Zenox, the boy with the red hair over there" she said and pointed to a boy with red hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Zenia, Zenox's twin-sister. The girl beside Zenox" pointed to a girl that looks much like Zenox.  
  
"And then Phoenix and his little sister Olivia" she said and wave her in the way of a boy and a girl with brown hair and sapphire blue eyes.  
  
"And in the end there is Nemo or her real name is Nemozila, but we didn't use it to much so she got a nickname, Nemo" Athene said and pointed to a girl with midnight-blue hair and storm-grey eyes. She looked much like Tyson.  
  
"Okay, now we know who you are, but we don't know why you are here" Kenny said and looked up from his laptop.  
  
"We are..." Athene began, but Phoenix cut her of and said "We are here because we had bin called to come and train with The Bladebreakers"  
  
"Do you know how to beyblade?" Tyson asked and looked at Athene and Phoenix.  
  
There was silent in the room. Athene looked blank at Tyson and Phoenix looked like if anyone said something stupid, they were dead.  
  
"KNOW HOW TO BEYBLADE? WE ARE BETTER THEN YOUR TEAM!" yelled Athene and was ready to jump on Tyson and just beat the shit out of him, but she could not because both Kai and Phoenix had grab her and hold her back.  
  
"Athene, ugh, relax, ugh" said Kai when he hold her arm back and Phoenix didn't say anything, he just hold Athene's arm back. Athene began to relax and Kai and Phoenix release her.  
  
"But Tyson, if you think your team is so strong then I will take a match up against you and the rest of the team, are you fresh?" Athene said and pulled out a beyblade and holds it in front of Tyson.  
  
"Okay, your team against my team" Tyson said and looked at Athene.  
  
"That was not what I mean" Athene said and looked a little angry, "I said me against your team and ONLY me, no others"  
  
"WHAT???" Said Tyson, Ray, Max and Kenny on the same time.  
  
To be continued  
  
Ba: Now is the third chapter finish and I'm ready to make the next chapter  
  
Phoenix: She is really ready to make the chapter  
  
Ba: PLZ review and meet my homepage where there is going to be pictures of the Greek bladerz, but I hadn't up date any picture yet... 


	4. author's note impotant!

A/N I'm really sorry that I can not update in the holiday's because I have to go to Sweden to our summerhouse and we had no network up there so I can't update on my past or maxie's love... I'm really sorry, but after the holiday's I promise I will end Maxie's love and make a new chapter to My past... Bye, Bye or Sayonarra BeybladeAthene 


	5. Athene vs Bladebreakers

Ba: Hello again and sorry it took so long time, but here is next chapter

Nemo: yes and the match between Athene and The Bladebreakers shall now begin

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, but I own Greek bladerz and there's bit-beast

* * *

Chapter 4: Athene vs. Bladebreakers

"WHAT!!" said Tyson, Ray, Max and Kenny on the same time.

"You against us" said Tyson and looked dumb at her.

"Yes, stupid head. You four against me, do you have problem with that?" Athene said and crossed her arms over her chest and looked at them.

"Um, no. I don't have a problem with that" Tyson said slowly and looked at Athene like she was insane.

"Fine, if you all OK with it, then show the way to the dish" Athene said and walked over to them.

"OK, this way" Said Max and they walked out of the door. When they come down to the training room, Athene pulled out her blade and shooter.

"Now, we are here. Let's begin the match" Athene said and pointed her shooter at Tyson.

They got in front of the dish and got ready to fight. Athene had an angry look on her face and holds her shooter over her head and was ready to rip it off. The Bladebreakers also got ready to begin.

"3, 2, 1 AND LET IT RIP" shout Nemo and swung her hand down.

Athene fired off her blade and it had an enormous power and speed. The Bladebreakers couldn't keep up with her speed and just tried to get away.

"She's to strong" Max said and looked at the match.

"I know, but we have to win" answered Tyson had looked at Athene.

"You never gonna win if you can't control your full power and control it and I can feel that maybe you, Tyson, can someday kick my ass off the top, but not today" Athene said and looked at Tyson.

"PALLAS, DESTRUKTION ATTACK" Athene shout and a white light came out of the blade and formed to a bird, no, an owl (1) and then there was a loud crash and something came flying out of the smoke and past the Bladebreakers and smashing against the wall behind them.

"And I win, you loose" Athene said and got over to the dish and took her still spinning beyblade up and walked over to her team.

The Bladebreakers stood frozen to the floor and looked ad Athene with there's mouth hanging and eye's there was nearly bulging out there's head.

"How did you do that??" Asked Ray and looked at Athene.

"Kicked your ass?? It was easy, you are weak, that's why I and my team is going to train you" Athene answer and looked at Ray.

"But right now there is some of us from the Greek Bladerz there want to tell a little secret" Athene said and looked at Nemo.

"Yes, that's right" Nemo said and looked at them.

To be continued.....

* * *

1: the bitbeast is a make over of the Greek goodness of war, Pallas Athene and it's also there Athene's name is from

B-A: Now, how what is??

Phoenix: I didn't said a word

B-A: No, but in the next chapter you gonna say many words

Phoenix: Ok, thanks, so everybody out there R/R or Beyblade-Athene don't want to make a new chapter


	6. Secrets

B-A: Here is next chapter

B-A: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE ,--,

Disclaimer: jeg ejer ikke Beyblade, men jeg ejer Greek Bladerz og deres bit-dyr (Didn't want to make it on English, so I made it on Danish, very funny nn)

Chapter 6: Secrets

"Yes that's right" said Nemo and looked at them.

"We are going up to the hotel-room again" said Athene and walked out of the room without waiting for them.

"Is she always like that?" Max asked Phoenix. Phoenix looked at him and looked up at the stairs where you could hear Athene walked.

"No, she isn't always like that. She's only like that if she's down or angry or maybe something is bothering her" Phoenix answered and looked down at Max.

Max could see that he got a little confused by something and then Phoenix just shook his head and walked up to his sister, there was walking with Oliver. Max wonder what there was happening and looked at Phoenix's back and saw that Phoenix also was in deep thoughts.

Was there something they didn't tell us? ´ Phoenix asked himself and he looked at Nemo. When Phoenix looked at Nemo, she looked back at him, but didn't said a word. Phoenix realized that she wasn't looking at him, but at another person behind Phoenix.

I'm going to tell them my little secret. It's only Athene there knows it, nobody else, but there something wrong. It seems like he don't know who I am and maybe he don't know who I am when I tell them. Do you remember me, brother? ´ Nemo asked her self and looked at him. Then she realized Phoenix was looking at her and then she turned her head and looked at the stairs when they walked up.

What it is Nemo and Athene is going to tell us? What do I not know about them? And it looks like Phoenix, Zenox, Zenia and Olivia don't know it either. ´ Kai thought and looked at Nemo and then realized something.

There's something about Nemo that remind me of Tyson and there's something about Athene that reminds me of Max. Does this have something with these two? ´ Kai wondered and looked at the ceiling.

When everybody had reached the hotel room, Athene is sitting in the sofa and reading the newspaper. She looked up when their open the door.

"Finally, you took your time" she said and looked at everybody.

"Sit down, please. Nemo and me are going to tell you all something important" she said again and looked over at Nemo.

They sat down and looked at the two girls. They all want to know what their secrets were. Athene looked at Nemo and nodded. Nemo just looked back, but didn't move an inch.

"The things we will tell, may be a shock for some of you guys" Athene said and looked at them.

"Then tell it. We can't wait forever" Zenox said and looked a little angry at his leader.

"Relax, Zenox. This has nothing to the team, mostly it's for Tyson and Max" Nemo said.

They all looked a little surprised. Athene sighed and looked down at the floor. Nemo looked at Tyson and then looked down. There was a long silence until Zenia broke it.

"So tell us you're secret, almighty leader" ….

"OK…. I will tell it" Athene said and sighed. She looked up…

"I'm Max's lost big sister, Athene Mizuhara"

"And I'm Tyson's lost twin sister, Nemozila Kinomiya"

TBC………………

B-A: What do you think of it?? To short??

Zenia: Did I really say something in this chapter??

B-A: Yes you did nn;;

Zenia: OK, cool… R/R all you readers


	7. Have no idea for a name

B-A: So sorry that I'm bad at updating hurried, but had wait for a long time to get my Laptop back and then begin to update again n .n''

Nemo: She's on the floor begging on her crying knees for forgiveness -.-''

B-A: Yeah I am…. I'm sooooo sorry you out there and I promise I'll try to make it longer and thanks for the reviews on chapter 6…

Disclaimer: Do I own Beyblade? HELL NO… demo I own the Greek Bladerz….

* * *

**Chapter 7: Have no idea for a name .**

The silence began to creep in every where it could come.

They sat in complete silence and just looked at Athene and Nemo like they where two very scary and bad creatures. No one really believes what it was they two of them just said.

"What did you just said?" asked Tyson silent.

Athene sighed and looked up at them and thought 'this is going to be a very long explanation'

"OK, what I just said was that I am Max's older sister and Nemo just said that she is Tyson's twin sister" Athene said and looked at them.

Everyone nodded and then looked at Tyson and Max.

"I can't remember that I had an older sister" said Max silent.

"That's because I disappear when you were around four years old" Athene said and looked at Max.

"I do actually remember I had a twin, but I couldn't remember the name, so that why I hadn't said anything about it" said Tyson and looked at Nemo, there looked back at him and smiled.

"Many things a laying secretly in people's minds and some may be needful one day, demo the things are at that time forgotten in mind of the mortals" Nemo said and looked happily and thought her words had sound very good.

They all looked at her in awe.

"What are you meaning by THAT?" Asked Athene and looked at Nemo.

"I really don't know, demo is something in the way like, you should never forget the important things or things there is close to you" Nemo answered.

"I have to say, that it was a very special way to say that" Athene said and lifted one of her eyebrows.

Nemo laughed gently and took her hand behind her head.

"Demo where had you two been all the time we didn't know you excite?" Max asked and looked at them both.

"Oh, we had been in the abbey and in Greece" Nemo said and looked at them all.

"Athene, you had been many other places in your years as the Europeans best beyblader" Phoenix said and looked at Athene.

"Oh Hai, beside that" Athene said and ran a hand trough her bangs.

"Demo then there are not really much more else to say in this situation" Nemo said and walked out of the room.

Again they all looked in awe at the closed door.

"What is her problem?" Oliver asked.

"I don't really know" Athene said.

"She is normally the most open and hyper of the sixth of us" Zenia said and shook her head.

"Maybe she can't take the press of being reunite with her twin" Zenox said and looked around.

They all nodded.

"Demo she have a point, I can't really tell more about this" Athene said and looked at Tyson and Max.

"I hope you guys will take it nice" Athene said and stood up and walked out off the door.

"OYASUMI" Said the rest off Greek Bladerz and follow their captain and team member.

"Oyasumi" They answer.

TBC

* * *

B-A: I did make this longer or I tried to make it longer… 

Athene: Why do I always say so much cough

B-A: Cuz you're my favourite OCC n.n

Athene: Yeah ok -.-''

B-A: to the readers, Please leave a Review big shiny pleading eyes

Oyasumi Goodnight (I'm trying to learn Japanese now O.o)


	8. Thinking

B-A: Hey, I'm creative today… going to make two chapters on one day O.o

Phoenix: A new record…

B-A: YIIR I'm very happy now… and the good thing about this chapter is there will be some TyKa in it D

Disclaimer: Why make it, when all you guys know that the only thing I own is the plot and Greek Bladerz -.-''

* * *

**Chapter 8: Thinking**

It was dark outside and inside.

Everyone was dead-asleep, I mean everyone beside one.

Kai…

Kai was laying on the bed he share with Tyson and was thinking about this evening and what happened.

'Why hadn't Athene and Nemo said anything to us about this and why did they think it was a good idea to show up and tell it now' Kai wondered and looked up at the ceiling.

He had known Athene for the most of his life and she could always surprise him with new things and new crazy ideas. Athene was like a twin or cousin to him and he had never seen her in other lights than that. Not that he saw her in a new light now, but there was still something different now than before.

'It's funny that Tyson and Max doesn't look very surprise of the fact that theirs sisters has just return to their life and they are going too copied with it' Kai thought.

There was some ruffling with the sheds and some moving to and something bumped in to Kai's leg and that something was better known under the name of Tyson's foot.

'Why in the hell didn't I share a bed with Ray and not Tyson, like I normally do' Kai asked himself and turn his head to the side.

Kai looked at Tyson with a raised eyebrow.

Tyson was snoring loudly and drooling and he was really tangled up in the sheds.

'Baka' thought Kai and looked at Tyson.

When Kai looked at Tyson, he thought of Nemo. He looked at Tyson again and realized something. The way Tyson was sleeping with his hair free off its binding and fluttered all over the pillow.

'He actually look like Nemo when his sleeping' Kai thought and looked at Tyson.

He then found himself being draw to the younger blader and he didn't know what it was there was making his heart fluttered every time Tyson moved or turn.

'He actually looks cute sleeping like that' Kai thought with a smile, but the smile disappeared very hurried, when he realized what he had thought.

'WHAT THE HELL? Did I just think that Tyson looked cute when he was sleeping' Kai thought in shock.

_Yes, you did._

'Who's there?' Kai thought and looked around to find the one who had just spoke to him.

_I'm you, no baka_

'I had just turn insane and is now hearing a voice who says it's myself'

_I am your feelings…_

'Do I own feelings?'

_Yes, you do and you are defiantly feeling something for Tyson_

'No, I'm not and leave me alone'

_I'll leave you alone for know, but I will return, MWUHAHAHAAHAHcoughcoughHAHAHAHA_

'OK that was weird' Kai thought and shook his head.

'I need sleep now'

Kai then laid his head down on the pillow and tried to sleep, but he still couldn't get the thoughts and the weird feelings to go away.

He turns around and came nose to nose with Tyson. Kai could feel his head turn red in embarrassed at being so close to Tyson. He could feel the other boys breathe on his cheek.

Kai lay unmoving and didn't know what to do, but when Tyson turn around again the problem had resolved it's self.

'I don't feel anything for him' Kai thought and fall asleep.

TBC

* * *

B-A: So how was this? Did you guys like how it's going?

Zenia: they won't answer, Cuz they are in awe. You wrote really much O.o

B-A: I know and I wrote 2 chapters on one day to :O

Zenia-.-'' just R/R


End file.
